The burden of being you
by MelGal3
Summary: "No!" Olivia said. She stood up from the wooden bed she had been placed to. Her hands were still tightly bound on her wrists. "Take me instead!" she demanded and looked him right in the eyes. She still didn't know his name and yet she begged him to take her instead of this child. A story full of danger and tension. I hope you'll like it. (:
1. Stained

**Chapter 1- Stained**

"No!" Olivia said. She stood up from the wooden bed she had been placed to. Her hands were still tightly bound on her wrists. "Take me instead!" she demanded and looked him right in the eyes. She still didn't know his name and yet she begged him to take her instead of this child. Olivia took a deep breath, she was quite a bit shocked about herself. Did she really just say that? It had just poured out of her mouth. You can handle this- she said to herself. "Please.. let her go." she breathed out, looking at the poor girl.

The man mustered her, "Naah-" he said and looked back at his predestined 15 year old victim. Zoey was a bit taller than Olivia with long blonde hair. Her face was covered with tears, which caused her mascara to grease. Her eyes met Olivias and she could feel her fear- she was so frightened. She was screaming for help, begging him to leave her alone. "-thanks for the offer sweetheart but I think we are quite happy here." He grinned at Zoey and began to pull her further to the door. "And now sit back down were you belong!"

"Ah right-" Olivia nodded her head, "-so you haven't the grit to take me, is it that?" she looked up at him, "-you aren't man enough to take me instead of a little girl." She hissed at him, her breathing was heavy. She knew men like him perfectly, knew how to play them out. She already did it way to often in the interrogation. She wanted to provoke him so he would become angry at her, his focus should be on her and not on Zoeys. It was still a risky play and Olivia knew that, making him enough angry to leave Zoey alone but neither too angry to get hurt by herself. This time it was not routine at the precinct questioning a suspect, this time she would put her life in danger- this time she wasn't in charge.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say!" he spat. He eventually let go of Zoey, pushing her to the ground at once. Olivia had his full attention now. He turned around and grabbed the gun from the back of his jeans- pointing it at Olivia. It was her gun which had been taken from her only moments after she had entered the appartment. Her comfort, her security- would be now held against her. Why did she tell them anyway that she way carrying a gun on her hip. She blamed herself for her proceeding a few hours earlier and couldn't held back a quiet sigh. She was ripped off her thoughts by his next words. "Now-" he paused, "-say that again."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Zoey had stopped crying, her eyes were looking at her in total horror. Her younger brother was hiding in the corner of his bed, holding a pillow in front of his chest. Olivia bit her tongue, holding her breath. Normally she would bow down to him, telling him he was in charge. She would try to calm him down so nobody gets hurt but right now this wasn't expedient for her plan and anyway she had gone too far yet. She didn't want to die nor did she want being abused or even raped but that didn't matter at the moment. She had to protect this girl from being abused. That was her nature, this was what she had always been doing. You can handle this- she repeated, calming herself.

He armed the weapon.

She led her breath go, "You pick a 15 year old girl, only because you are afraid you couldn't handle an adult woman!" she glared at him. She then closed her eyes, preparing herself for being shot. After what felt like an eternity waiting for a gunshot which never came she opened her eyes. It must've been only milliseconds. She opened her eyes just in that moment when something hard hit her sleeve. Pain and dizziness filled her head and she fell to the ground. Olivia gasped for air while she tried to get back on her feet only to fell back on her side. She opened her eyes- her vision was blurry. Her ears only could make out muffled speaking from the man who had hit her. She could feel the warm blood running down the side of her head and dropped down at her babyblue cotton coat. Only yesterday she had picked it up from the cleaning store. 'til now it had been so clean, so innocent- there weren't any bad emotions or events connected to her wearing this beautiful blue coat. Now it was stained.

"I don't like it when someone offend me." He nervously walked up and down through the room. "I am in charge here!" he screamed "-And that's what happen when you try something stupid!" he yelled and pointed with his gun in Olivias direction. Brian- Zoey's four year old brother started to cry. "I'm going to shoot him when he doesn't stop crying right now! " he warned Zoey, who immediately crawled over to him and tried to smoothen him.

"I'm going to show you what it means to play with me-" he walked over to Olivia and kicked her in the stomach. Her body crinkled automatically and her eyes opened wide. She led out a small cry of pain, gasping for air. He bent down to her and growled into her ear: "you will feel how man I am." He stood up and laughed, "You will wish you'd never interrupted me and my little princess over there." He grinned in Zoey's direction. He grabbed Olivia by the hair, forced her to the feet and dragged Olivia out of the room.

 **TBC**

 **I know the 1. Chapter is short but I will update soon.  
Let me know what you think. (=**


	2. The capability of words

**Chapter 2- The capability of words**

 _Earlier that day.._

"Good morning." Elliot greeted her with a smile when he walked into the squad.

Olivia looked up from her desk, giving him a short but warm smile before continuing looking down at the files below her.

Elliot shrugged, "What is it?" he asked, now standing behind her, "-a new case?"

"Yes." She skimmed the file back to the very first page. "Tracy Mcadams, 21-" she tapped on the victims photo, "she's visiting her aunt in town. Had been raped after leaving their house." She looked up at him, "I've been with her all night in the hospital. I came in maybe an hour ago to finish the paperwork." She said and handled him the case file.

"Why didn't you call me?" he wondered and took the file, not losing eye contact for a second.

Olivia shrugged, "I knew the twins were staying at yours yesterday." She gave him a slight smile. "I didn't want to interrupt your family time." She simply said.

Elliot pressed his lips, "You didn't need to do that. You should've called me."

"For what?" giving him a small laugh, "I was well able to do this on my own." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Unbelievable." She mumbled, while stroking a strand of her out of her face.

He studied her face for a moment and lowered his head a bit, "You're right-" he said and softly grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry.." he waited until she faced him again. "Thank you for giving us some time together. I owe you one."

She gave him a smile and nodded her head. "Never mind." She made her way through the room, getting herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Just take a long in that file, and tell me you see something I don't." Her voice now a bit louder as she was standing a few feet away.

Elliot looked after her, watching how her body moved. "Ah yes, already on it." He said and took a glance at the case file. Skimming through the pages, "There is no description of the suspect?" he wondered.

"No." Olivia shock her head, standing next to him then again. She took a nip of her coffee, her hands were wrapped around the warm mug, "He attacked her from behind, she didn't see anything."

"So where is she now?" he asked and closed the file. He walked around the desk and sat down on his chair.

"An officer brought her home after the examination." she put the mug back at her desk and rubbed her tired eyes with her hands, letting out a small sigh.

Elliot looked up at her, "You look tired, Liv. Why don't you go home and take some rest. I'm going to call you as soon as something comes up." He said.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly. "I just need to wait until the caffeine sets in."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "There is nothing you can do right now but wait for the lab results come back." He said. "-and I'm capable to do this alone." He grinned at her, making her grin in return.

"Very funny." She laughed at him. "Okay, you're probably right." She said grabbing her coat. "Call me if there is anything new."

"Copied that." he smiled at her and watched her leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Her bloody face hit the surface at full tilt. With her arms tied up behind her back she had problems moving around- still she tried but he pushed her back down right away. "What are you thinking where you're going?" he said amused. He held her down with one hand and with the other he put the gun back into his jeans. Olivia puffed through her hair which covered the half of her face. Her clear vision recurred slowly and she tried to look around. They were in the parents' bedroom. The curtains were wide open and sunlight approached them. He had dropped her on the bed, an old framed wooden bed. The mattress was soft and you could hear it squeaking every time someone was moving an inch. Her eyes scanned the area desperately for something might help her out of this situation. "Huh?" he repeated and loosened the grip on her. Now he roughly yanked off her coat as good as possible with her hands still tied up and turned her around with one jerk.

Olivia gasped as the force hit her body, the mattress moved with her up and down. She shook her head to clear her sight. She looked up at him, "Easy.. easy" she breathed heavily. "Listen to me-" she waited for him to look at her, "I am a New York Police Detective." She paused for a second, "just.. let's just think about what you are doing here." She lightly nodded her head, watching him just stare at her.

He just stood there for a moment, now grinning at her amused. "Do you really think I care about who you are?" he simply said. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you, afraid because you are carrying a badge on your waist?" He went over to her and bent down, grabbing for her blazer. He shoved it aside, revealing her golden badge holstered to her belt. He took it off, examined it with his eyes for a while and then tossed it over in the corner of the room. Olivia watched it landing on the floor, bouncing once again before stopping in the corner next to the window. He bent down to her bringing his face only inches above hers. His hands were resting next to her shoulders. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, not backing up a second. "And now?" he chuckled, "Now you are my bitch!".

"Your bitch, huh?" Olivia hissed, her voice very low. Her eyes darkened when she looked at him, "You won't get away with any of this!".

The corners of his mouth dropped and he lowered his head a bit, loosing eye contact with her. "Yeah.." He pursed his lips and nodded slightly. He looked up again and smirked at her, "I doubt that, sweetheart." He said. Olivia scuffed at his words and turned her head away from his.

All of the sudden he slapped her across the face, giving him a short yelp of surprise. The spot where he had hit her burned on her skin, her already aching head was throbbing in pain.

He stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun." He took off his large checked shirt, which he wore above his light brown T-shirt. He used the door knob next to him as a wardrobe and hung the shirt on it. Olivia utilized that he wasn't watching her for a moment and she sat up at the edge of the bed. It was too risky to try something, if her hands were tied together in front of her she might had at least a chance to overpower him but with her hands bound at her back there was nothing she could possible think of to do but trying to work on him with her words.

When he'd finally turn around to face her, she looked at him- trying to find the right words. She bend her head a little to the side, "So how about you untie me then-" she took a breath, "I know men like you want a struggle." Her voice was slinky, her lips forming a slightly smile.

 **TBC**

 **Hey there! Thanks for your feedback at my first Chapter, it means alot to me.**  
 **I'm going to update soon. (=**


	3. The trap

**Chapter 3- The trap**

 _She bend her head a little to the side, "So how about you untie me then-" she took a breath, "I know men like you want a struggle." Her voice was slinky, her lips forming a slightly smile._

He hastily approached her vulnerable frame on the bed and grabbed her hair. He yanked her head back as hard as he could and leaned in close. Olivia cried out in pain when he pulled her yet so aching head backwards. "You really think I'm a foul, huh?" he growled. Her eyes flashing with hate at his. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh detective-" he started and led go of her head, pushing it forward by doing so, "you won't be looking like this anymore when I'm done with you."

She breathed heavily and turned her head to the side, she didn't want to look at him right now. "What is it? Haven't got to say anything more?" he leaned against the dresser and looked at her for a moment. "I know what you're thinking-" he started and crossed his arms on his chest. "You still believe you can trick me, you are still thinking that the inevitable isn't going to happen to you."

She finally looked back at him. "What do you want? What do you really want from me?" Obviously this was personal.

He took a few steps forward. "Sweetheart-" he lightly grabbed her chin with two fingers, "it's quite simple: I want you to suffer." he grinned at her.

The words left his lips and a harsh shiver went down her spine. Her mind was racing. _Did she know him? Did she has a history with him as a suspect, as a perp._ "No." he laughed as if he could read her mind. "We haven't met yet, you possibly can't know me." Now brushing his fingers through her blood stained hair. She flinched away only to look straight back up at him again.

"I never imagined you, begging me to rape you when I took that girl. I intended to take both of you. First I would have fun with that sweet young one. You know- warming up before getting to the real fun." He licked his lips. "At first I wasn't sure when Michael put me into this, but when I saw you for the very first time I knew this was gonna be fun." He smirked at her. "I've been watching you for quite a while, since then it was so easy to trap you."

She narrowed her eyes, her brain slowly processing that it was all about her. Her mind flew back to where all this started.

 _-Earlier that day..._

 _Olivia stepped out of the building, taking a deep breath. It was a wonderful morning, the sun was shining with no clouds on the sky. She took a quick glance at her watch: 8:49 am. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning so she decided to order something as soon as she would arrive at home. Cooking was never a pleasure for her as there are a bunch of delivery services in her neighborhood, she could easily have some Chinese food brought to her apartment._

 _She jumped in her car, started the engine and fought her way through the traffic home. Another 30 minutes later she spotted a parking lot right in front of her apartment building. She was happy about the parking lot nearby the entrance. She led out a sigh, when she finally shut down the engine. She was so tired. She grabbed the keys and walked into her building. Now waiting impatiently for the elevator, she rubbed her head again- a headache was slowly growing in her sleeve. When the doors finally opened she stepped in and pressed #4 for her floor. Exhausted she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment._

 _The elevator doors opened again and Olivia opened her eyes. Just before she stepped out, she noticed that the light on her floor number was still shining. She looked up just to make sure in which floor the elevator had stopped- 3th floor. She sighed and took a step back, pushing the button of her floor again so the doors would finally close. "There you go." She mumbled when she watched the doors move together. While watching she noticed something odd on the wall across from her. Intuitive she quickly reached out to stop the doors from closing._

 _The hallway was empty when she stepped out, absolute silence. A weird feeling started to grow deep inside of her, her senses telling her something was off. She went over to the wall, now standing in front of what she'd spotted. A few small blood drops covered the woodened ground of the hallway. It wasn't much blood and she might wouldn't have seen it if something else wouldn't have caught her eye. She bent down to pick up a white little card, the corner had already being soaked with blood. She carefully flipped it over just to recognize her name on it- it was one of her calling cards. Instantly she felt for her weapon on her waist, quickly unbutton the holster while she took a glance around her. The hallway was still empty, not a noise could be heard. Olivia stood up, her hand was still on her holstered weapon when she moved her head only enough to take a look around the corner._

A glimpse of sunlight throw light on the dark hallway, which was only softly lit by an old light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light was coming from a slightly opened door almost at the end of the hallway. Olivia checked twice the corridor she was now on- slowly closing the distance between her and the door.

She should have drawn her gun but for some reason she did not, bringing her in that situation she was now in. She hadn't been carful enough, she'd led her guard down. Anger was rising in her and again she blamed herself for being too trusting, for being too naïve.

 _As soon as she reached the door, it was torn open and before she could even react someone was holding a gun to her head, pulling her inside only milliseconds after._

Now she knew that it had been Michael who aimed his gun at her for the first time, but still she didn't know what all this was about. "What about the kids? What do you need them for?" Olivia asked the man in front of her.

"Naah-" he waved his hand, "-they are some stepchildren of Michael, but his only interest his Maggie- their mother." He shrugged his shoulders, "-that's none of my business."

"Let them go then. They have nothing to do with all this." She said.

He chuckled and lowered his head by doing so, "Oh Olivia-" he started and walked over to her. "You haven't yet stopped thinking like a cop, have you?" He was now standing in front of her. "Maybe you should less wonder about them and rather start thinking about what you have to do with all this." He smirked.

Just when she wanted to say something he pushed her back down to the bed. Olivia struggled against his hand but she had less chances. His hand remained on her when he hopped on the bed as well, bringing himself on top of her body. "Get off me!" she screamed.

It didn't seem to bother him much and he reached out for her face, pushing a strand of hair aside. Olivia turned her head away instantly. He moved his mouth only inches above her skin to her ear. "Just keep going, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear and bite softly into her earlobe. She twitched her head away, freeing her face from his.

He grinned at her reaction, "Oh lord- I love this." He muttered while he lend his head into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, wriggling underneath the weight of his body.

He looked up at her amused, "Do you really think you are in position to give orders?" he laughed.

She felt his growing erection in his jeans and turned her head away- she closed her eyes, squeezed them tightly shut. She wasn't going to show any weakness. But the knowing that he was right- that he was so damn right made her panic inside. He was in charge and right now she had no idea how to escape this torture. Her hands were tied together and he was sitting on top of her. She could barely move- how should she fight him off. She opened her eyes, blinking the tears away.

"You don't have to do this." She said. Her voice sounded strong and confident. "Nothing happened so far- you can still leave." It was a poor try to convince him to leave her alone but in this moment she didn't know what else to say.

He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her head straight, facing him. "-but I want to." He simply said and kissed her on the mouth, earning a loud muffled protest from her. With his iron grip on her chin she had no chance to resist. She pressed her lips together and tried to shake her head as good as his grip would let her. The feeling of helplessness, of desperation and of guiltiness were all there at once. She had sworn herself to never let her guard down and feel like this again and still here she was. "You are so sexy." He muttered- his hands wandering across her body.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me!" Olivia growled at him. She tried to free herself with all strength her body had left for her, shaking and wriggling her body away from him. Her gaze was filled with hate.

He punched her in the face, leaving a gash on her cheekbone. The impact of the stroke made her head roll to the left side. She cried out in pain and couldn't suppress a small sob afterwards. How much more of this could her body take? "Don't dare telling me once more what to do!" he warned her, his eyes connected with hers. He pulled out the gun and pointed it at Olivias face. She looked at him, her eyes filled with terror. "Give me one reason." He moved the gun to her forehead. Her heart raced, her body froze making her speechless.

"Yeah-" he sighed, "I already thought so." He simply said, sounding even a bit disappointed.

He placed the gun next to her head, ready to grab it if necessary. He bent back down, rudely kissing her again. Olivia twisted her head away, facing her gun now. There it was, her security- her way out of this, so close and yet so far. The weapon was meant to protect her and now it was used against her. Olivia couldn't held it anymore and a tear ran down her cheek. Was this it? She thought as her mind wafted away to a better place.

 **TBC**

 **I hope you like this Chapter more since you haven't reviewed to my last Chapter. :/  
**

 **Maybe you've wondered about where the story sets in. To be honest, I don't know. But in my story, the whole Lewis thing didn't happen yet- so maybe the story sets in around season 10-12.**

 **I will update soon. (=**


	4. A promised call that never came

**Chapter 4 – A promised call that never came**

 _Meanwhile at the precinct:_

"Fin, we got a hint." Elliot put down the phone, then turning around to Fin. "That was an employee of the hotel across the street, which saw a man following Tracy Mcadams leaving the building yesterday night."

Fin looked up at him still sitting on his desk. "So maybe we are lucky and he can give us a description." He said, now standing up. Elliot grabbed his jacket and took a step forward.

"Yes hopefully." He said and watched his coworker grab his jacket.

He hadn't worked with Fin often lately but he had to confess that they were a good team together. It had been Fin's idea to check out the nearest facilities if anyone had seen Tracy after 11pm. Since the lab results had come back and there wasn't any hit in the database, they needed a new hint to catch this guy.

"Don't you wanna call Liv?" Fin asked as they walked out of the squad room.

"She's probably taking a nap right now." He started when he pressed the button of the elevator. "She had been working all night. I'm gonna text her later." He said and both of the men entered the elevator.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was all over her.

She could feel his warm, moist breath on her bare skin, feel his cold hands, exploring her soft skin roughly. His smell was distinct- a mixture of alcohol, sweat and cheap perfume. Her body reacted with a cold shudder running down her spine- goose bumps were forming on her skin. Her head was shifting from side to side, her eyes shut.

"Please.." her body reacted in the most natural way by forming these words. They left their mouth without permission and Olivia bite her tongue to suppress more unwanted words leaving her lips. Her legs were bearing the weight of his body all alone, making them limp and ache in pain.

He groaned and leaned in even closer. His mouth was forming kisses on her cheek, making its way down to her neck- heading closer to her chest. He made sure she would notice his rude mouth and bite into her soft flesh once in a while.

Olivia was still biting her tongue, trying not to make any noise again. Tears were forming behind her lid. What the hell did she think?

He lifted himself a bit only to manage his hand to slide under her blouse, touching her bare skin- again sending chills down her spine. "Beautiful.." he mumbled. His voice was low, his body lusting hers.

Her eyes flew open, staring once again at her gun in front of her. She wanted to cry so badly, begging him to stop. But what she wanted the most was pick up her gun and shoot him in the head. The imagination of him bleeding out on the floor hit her vision. She wanted him dead here and now. Her hands had been restless since they were tied up- still trying to lose the rope around her wrists. They were sore by now, hurting and possibly even bleeding.

His lips had reached his destination and he stopped when the fabric of her blouse barred him from kissing her any further. He leaned back, his full weight resting on her body. He looked at her, searching for her face.

She took a deep breath and turned her head to face him. Her eyes flashed at him, any sign of a tear already gone by now. The imagination of her killing that son of a bitch still in her mind.

His eyes were dark, evilly looking down at her. His lips formed a grin and his hands slowly wandered above her upper body. He watched with glee when her body flinched at his touch, he groaned in response. She wouldn't lose eye contact through, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction he was searching for. His hands stuck with her breasts- squeezing them tightly.

The grin on his face grew wider when his hands grabbed hold of the collar of her blouse. His eyes seemed to penetrate through her soul, he seemed to sense her vulnerability. Her body tensed.

With a jerk he ripped it half open, revealing her upper breasts. The power of his movement caused her chest to jump a little before slumping back down in the mattress. A small whimper escaped her shaky lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her breath more heavily.

Tears of desperation blurred her vision and she closed her eyes.

There it was- a second jerk ripped the soft black fabric apart and Olivia couldn't stop a sob leaving her mouth when the force hit her again. She opened her eyes to see him smirk at her. He finally got what he was looking for. A tear ran down her left cheek.

"That's my girl." He whispered into her ear when he brought his body down. His hot breath hit her again and she turned her head away as far as her neck would allow it. His mouth started where he had stopped and he kissed the soft skin of her bare chest. His right hand wandered down to her hurting legs, reaching for her inner thigh- he squeezed it.

"Stop it!" she blurted out. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed at him. Her body squirming more than before.

She heard him chuckle at her desperate attempt to fight him off. Once again he sat back, making her moan at the sudden weight shift on her legs, he reached for the gun which was still laying unobtainable for her next to her head. The cold metal felt strange when he placed it on her freezing skin at her sternal. He moved the barrel above her skin, making her squirm even more underneath him.

Finally he moved it under her chin, "Your choice."

It took her several moments to work up the nerve to react but once her eyes met his there was no point of return. "Just shoot me!"

 **TBC**

 **Please review. (=**


	5. Fight

**Chapter 5- Fight**

 _It took her several moments to work up the nerve to react but once her eyes met his there was no point of return. "Just shoot me!"_

She could feel the barrel on her throat tightening, the cold metal pressed against her larynx. And if her body wanted to fight against it she swallowed hard, sensing the pressure which accrued by doing so. It wasn't like she wished to die- she liked life despite all the bad she already had been through and there wasn't any family waiting for her- still she never thought of life being worthless, she clung to life. But being here in this position- the thought of what was going to happen to her and the feeling of being completely out of control made her sick.

Her strength- her kind of person wouldn't allow her to become a victim like that, to being touched like this or even worse. She would rather die than let him touch her again. If this was meant to be her end- if she was supposed to get killed to protect another person- it was absolutely fine with her. She knew the shot would alert the neighbors, which would lead to police officers rush into the building- rush into the apartment and get the kids out of there. Yeah, she nodded mentally to herself- they might wouldn't catch Michael and him, but at least the family would be safe. Maybe this was the only control left to her.

God only knew what Michael was doing to their mother- what this was all about. She still didn't know what this was all about- why he had picked her and what he was going to do to her. No one knew she was here in this apartment, being threatened to death- no one was going to help her. Elliot would assume she was safe at home and resting as he wanted her to.

 _Elliot._

Suddenly he was on her mind. He was always having her back, always wanting her to be safe- she could always relay on him being there for her. God- she would give everything for him to be there right now, rushing through that door and getting her out of there.

His next words caught her out of her thoughts. "You wanna die?" he asked wondering, he pressed the weapon into her flesh and watched her body tense. "You really want me to ruin your pretty little face with a bullet?" he questioned her. She finally looked up at his words, watching his grin grow wider and she realized he wouldn't shoot her, he was just taunting her. He slowly moved the gun to her cheek, brushing her soft skin.

His facial expression was thoughtful and it took him a few silent moments of watching her before he spoke up again. He let out a sigh, "I won't shoot you. At least not until I'm done with you." He added quickly and sat straight up, removing the gun from her head only to place it directly at her upper thigh.

Slowly moving the gun upwards "You know- there is.." he paused and followed the gun with his eyes. He took its time with the weapon and moved it over her naked abdomen, further upwards on her chest and finally stopped at her right shoulder. "-much worse than death." He continued and locked with her terror filled eyes. He dug the barrel deeper in her shoulder and watched how Olivia pressed her lips together, trying not to show any pain. He only grinned at her reaction- she would be hard to break. He had known that from the beginning. He had been following her for several days, he wanted to know exactly with whom he was dealing with- he wanted to be prepared. He had followed her to the crime scenes, followed her home –he followed her everywhere, even to the gym once. He watched when she had a workout, beating the crap out of some training doll. And he couldn't help the rising excitement when he imagined the day he would finally have her under his control.

"Especially for women like you." He grinned, the imagination of his plans still in mind.

"Women like me?" Olivia repeated.

He looked down at her and an evilly, little chuckle escaped his lips when he finally saw the panic in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to tell her now. "Yes." He retorted and waited a few moments until he finally continued, knowing the tension would literally kill her. "Well respected, cultured and powerful women like you." He smiled. "Women like you- live for their reputation. You are nothing without your beauty, your authority… without your pride."

Before Olivia could even progress what he had just said he went on. "-what would your life look like when it's all gone? –when I've taken it all from you?"

"Imagine the humiliation.." he searched for her eyes. "Everyone looking at you in compassion. Everyone will _know_ you led your guard down… -who's gonna respect you then?"

Again he tightened the pressure on her shoulder. "Not to mention the physically damage.." he continued. "a cut here and there, maybe a bullet to your shoulder." He paused while his gaze wandered on her body. "I could snap your hand, your fingers... you will never ever be able to write or held your weapon again."

He bent down to her, his voice very low when he whispered into her ear, "Imagine it Olivia.." he taunted her and she could literally hear him smirk.

"Noo.." the word left her mouth only as a faint whisper, it was more a quiet outbreak of her thoughts than an answer to him. Indeed the imagination hit her mind and she fought against the forming tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand everyone looking at her like this, feeling sorry for her- eying her as a victim. She closed her eyes, trying to fight these imaginations out of her mind. Her whole life she had to proof herself, to fight for equality and to convince everyone she could handle situations on her own. She wouldn't let that taken away from her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. Her eyes were harsh as she stared at him, not backing down. His face were only inches away. "Screw you!" she growled and watched his grin fade. And she couldn't help but smirk at herself- she wouldn't give in that easily. She wouldn't go under without putting up a fight.

With one move he sat up and slapped her across the face, his hand connected with her cheek bone. She wasn't prepared for that and her mouth opened in both surprise and pain, taking her breath with it.

"Believe me," he started. "-on some point you will beg me to kill you or at least wish you are dead." And with that he stood up, releasing her already limp legs. Olivia didn't bother looking after him since her head was still stunned until she heard his belt buckle.

"Let's start the lesson! I've enough of this talk!" he snarled and grabbed himself.

She raised her head just to see him coming toward her and she couldn't help but panic at the thought of what he was going to do and there was less she could do. She moved against the pain in her limb legs and tried to get off the bed before he could get on to it but it was no use he was already in front of her. Grinning at her poor try to escape him he reached down to push her back in the mattress. "Noo.." she let out a small protest at his touch and still fought useless at his grip.

"Going somewhere?" he grinned and bent down to her, his both hands now sustaining his weight next to her head. He lowered his head to kiss her again and she brought her head up as powerful and fast as she could , hitting his nose with her skull. He screamed out in pain and before he could do anything she brought her knee up, kneeing him in his nuts. He clutched himself and slid down the bed to collapse on the floor. He clenched his teeth and breathed heavily while cursing Olivia. "Stupid bitch.." he breathed.

Olivia didn't waste any time and finally got up from the bed though her head was still spinning from the headbutt she had just given him. She blinked a few times once she was standing on her feet to clear her vision while she almost tripped over her attacker but she caught herself and made her way to the door. She turned backwards so she could grab the doorknob with her hands since these were still bound together. When she did so she glanced back at him and watched him getting back to his feet, his nose all bloody. Once again she panicked, her face showed total fear and she breathed against the pounding heart in her chest. Fear was overwhelming her senses. _Come on.._ She pleaded the doorknob to open while her shaky and hurting hands fumbled it finally open. She stepped aside to turn around and her feet shoved the door further open and just when she was about to step out she was yanked backwards by her hair.

The force of the yank made her lose balance and she fell backwards to the floor. Her body had no chance to soften the fell and she hit the ground hard with her hands first. She landed unfortunately on her left wrist which caused the bone to snap and Olivia cried out in pain- tears shot in her eyes. She took in a deep breath to fight against the pain at her wrist when a kick in her side took it with it right away. Her knees flew up in a reflex and before she could even react his feet connected with her chest, making her gasp for air.

"Oh Olivia-" he said and wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand. He kicked her again, this time hitting her upper leg. She groaned in pain and turned to her side when another kick hit her. "You…" he breathed and kicked her again, "-should have.." she cringed protectively together when his feet connected with her lower back, "-not done this!" he said out of breath and kept kicking her.

"Please… stop!" she choked in between breaths but he was furious and kicked her once more in the chest and smiled when he finally heard a rib crack. She screamed when she felt the sharp pain in her chest and still tried to breath, giving her lungs so needed oxygen. Olivia fought against the tears which shot in her eyes with every breath she took, earning only a loud laughter from her attacker when she lost the battle and tears started to stream down her face.

He stood there for a moment, watching her before he squatted down to her, "Look at me." He demanded but she wouldn't do what she was told and kept looking away so he reached out and forced her to look at him with his hands firmly wrapped around her chin. Her head had no choice but he couldn't force her eyes to look at him and she looked to the side- not giving him what he wanted. All of the sudden he punched her in the stomach- her knees flew up again and she gasped in pain. "I said- look at me!" he growled and finally Olivia's teary eyes looked up at him only to see him smile at her.

"Good girl." He said and loosened the grip on her chin a bit, "Now-" his smile turned in a grin when he reached for her belt, "-where did we stop?" he taunted her while his hand was now on her belt.

 **TBC**

 **This Chapter took me quite a while to write but here it is and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. (:**


	6. Game

**Chapter 6**

 _"Good girl." He said and loosened the grip on her chin a bit, "Now-" his smile turned into a grin when he reached for her belt, "-where did we stop?" he taunted her while his hand was now on her belt._

"Nooo… nooo.. nooo!" she cried, struggling to get away from him. She was desperate and truly fearing for what he was going to do next.

The grin on his face only grew wider by hearing her frantic cries. "Ooh yes, sweet little detective."

She felt his hands fumbling with her belt and she completely lost it, her worst nightmare was coming true and there was nothing she could do about it. "Please don't" she begged while tears were streaming down her face.

Her body was trembling and shaking uncontrollable, her lungs screamed for oxygen because she only drew in sharp and short breaths. Her vision was all blurry and she shook head as if it would make any nasty happening disappear. "Please don't do this." she pleaded again through a shaky breath.

With that he undid her belt and it buckled open, earning a frantic sob from Olivia. Grinning he run his hands above her body, exploring her curves and caressing her bare skin with his rude fingers. He lowered his head to her face and placed his lips above hers, making Oliva jerk her head away from him. Amused at her reaction he only bent his head lower into her neck, to inhale her sweet scent before he started placing kisses along her neck.

"Please.." Olivia whimpered in between quiet sobs.

"Shhh.." he mumbled as his hands found their way back to her pants and were now pulling roughly at her waistband.

"Nooo!" she screamed, "HEEELP!" she screamed only louder.

Once again she squirmed under his touch- trying her best to get away from him. She managed to roll onto her side, the pain in her ribcage was stealing her breath but she had at least to try it. It didn't cost him much effort to hold her in place. His hands quickly flew up, one grabbing her shoulder and the other getting a hold of her hip and he turned her back down. The movement hurt her yet so aching body only more and she couldn't suppress a whimper when her back connected with the floor and her fractured wrist was pushed down form her own weight. "Please.." she sobbed when her eyes met his.

"What's the matter Olivia?" he looked up at her, his hands now both on her shoulders- holding her in place. "You wanted me to take you, you wanted this." He did a great job in taunting her.

"You know that's not true!" was all she could respond.

Did he really believe she wanted any of this? She'd only stepped forward to protect a fifteen year old girl from being brutally raped, from being touched and beaten like she had to suffer. -You are stronger, you can handle this-. She had been telling herself when she stepped forward, when she told him to leave Zoey alone and take her instead. But was she? No. Obviously she wasn't strong enough to fight him off, to bear him touching her any longer, to take the beatings or actually being raped any second. In this moment, when he threatened to sexually abuse Zoey she couldn't just stand there and watch him take her. She was so much stronger, she was able to defend herself and use her knowledge from the job against him- that was at least what she thought. She didn't think about the other side, when she wasn't strong enough to fight him off- when he'd overpower her the way he actually did.

She took a deep breath- trying to fight the feeling of foolishness and guilt off her mind. It had been nothing but naïve and stupid to offer herself, while her hands were tied up and there wasn't any backup for her. In fact, at police academy they learned to offer oneself in order to get civilians out of the line-this was their job. Getting oneself in the line was something she did almost every day. And it was the only thing she could think of to do earlier.

But did it really matter? After what he'd told her- he'd planned this all along. He would have taken her anyway- that she knew for sure.

"Ohh, yes I do." He grinned at her, "You wanted it and you're going to get the full package." He was about to bent back down when she spoke up.

"If I really wanted any of this you wouldn't have a bloody nose now." Finally finding her confidence again she smirked. "Must've hurt." Taunting him this time she narrowed her eyes at him.

He responded by slapping her once more in the face, earning a yelp of surprise from Olivia. The ongoing hits were slowly digging on her conscious and she wondered how much her head could take before giving in the darkness which threatening to surround her every time the force of his hits met her skull.

"Still so feisty, huh?" he seemed to be amused by her- the grin never left his face. "You won't be anymore, when I'm done with you." He growled before he pressed his lips on hers once more.

His mouth wandered down her body, kissing every spot his lips trailed by. He squeezed her breasts painfully hard, making Olivia whimper. His hands found her waistband again and he pulled until the button ripped open and the zipper split. And with that Olivias body froze in place, as much as she wanted to she couldn't move.

He noticed that she stopped budging and he moved his body to look up at her. He was surprised to see that Olivia suddenly didn't fought as he had expected and just lay there while tears were quietly streaming down her face, her gaze was fixed on the ceiling and she wasn't making any sound. The grin on his face faded while he watched her- that was not how he had planned it. She was supposed to fight as hell and not giving in so easily. This was all about revenge- about making her suffer for what she had done to his family and that was supposed to be fun. He thought he knew which buttons to push on her to make her suffer. Having her under his control- overpowering her and making her to be completely and utterly under his mercy.

But right now she wasn't playing as he had planned it and that made her gain back some control over the situation without knowing it. He needed to change plans.

His hands were still resting on her midsection, his fingers still in position to pull her pants down when he spoke up, "Get up!" his voice was cold and his harsh words caught Olivia out of her paralyzed state.

The confusion was written down in her face and he couldn't help but grin at her confusion. He didn't gave her any more time to think about the situation and simply slapped her across the face. His grin widened when she cried out in pain. He grabbed her upper arm, squeezing enough to form bruises and jerked her to her feet.

The sudden movement caused a fresh wave of dizziness and nausea run through her body and Olivia tried her hardest to keep her breathing steady. The several hits to her skull must have given her a concussion and she assumed at least one rip to be broken which didn't make in easy to breathe against the nausea.

Finally on her feet she was almost thankful for his hand on her arm, because she probably wouldn't be able to stand on her feet by her own. Her legs were so shaky she feared for them to give in, her vision was all blurry and her head kept spinning. He seemed to notice her state of wellbeing, because he let out a sharp laugh and took a hold of her other arm as well- steadying her even more.

She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath before she looked up at him. She felt defeated and embarrassed when she looked him in the eyes, seeing the satisfaction in his green eyes. She let him guide her back to the bed and also didn't resist when he pushed her back down onto it.

She didn't know what to expect next but when he knelt down in front of her and started to button up her blouse she was completely confused.

"I don't know who you are." She stated and paused for dramatic effect, "-but I'm going to hunt you down." She once again waited, this time for his reaction. She knew for sure that he would be amused and that he would response by mocking her in some way, so just when his eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth slowly formed into a grin- she continued. "And I swear to god-"she brought her face near to his and spoke in a low voice, "-if I won't, my partner definitely will kill you."

Clearly satisfied with this little triumph despite her defeated situation, she leaned back and watched with glee when the beginnings of his grin faded and his eyebrows knit in frustration. "That's a promise." she finished.

He dropped his head and lightly nodded to himself, then he looked up at her with a slight smile on his face. She drew in a sharp breath when he suddenly stood up, roughly grasped her upper arm again and jerked her back up with him without saying a word. Forcefully he pulled at her arm and tugged her through the room only to stop at the door to face her again.

Finally he spoke up, the threat in his tone unmistakable. "Someone is going to pay for your actions."

Before Olivia could response he opened the door and pushed her through the doorway. His hand found its way back to her upper arm, grasping the same- now hurting- spot as the last two times and his other hand reached behind his back, pulling out Olivias weapon.

They stopped at the boys bedroom, he quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Brian was still sitting at the same place, she had seen him last time and Zoey was sitting right next to him, her arms protectively laid around him. "Olivia.." Zoey muttered quite shocked and Olivia assumed it was because of her appearance, which must have suffered more than she had even noticed.

"It's okay." Olivia assured her while she was led to the bed.

"Sit down." He demanded and jabbed his elbow into her side when she didn't move right away. Her breath hitched but she did as she was told and slowly sat down.

As soon as she was sitting he glanced over to the kids, raised his gun and pointed it at Zoey while taking a few steps toward them. "Now you. Get up!"

Olivias mind slowly progressed what he was up to and was about to protest when he turned around to aim the gun at her. "Don't you dare to move an inch." He threatened, his patience was quickly running low.

"I won't repeat myself." He said this time to Zoey, glancing over to her while his gun was still on Olivia.

Zoey slowly got to her feet and took a step forward. Olivia watched in shock what was happening in front of her. They already had been at this point and she thought they'd passed this part. Why was he doing this? She had gone through hell to avoid this and now it seemed like it had all been worthless. "What are you doing?" it was more a rhetorical question.

"I told you, someone is going to pay for your actions." He said, still glancing at her. He took a step closer to Zoey to grab her arm. She cried out in fear. Tears were falling from her eyes as she realized what he wanted. Her eyes never left Olivias.

"No! You had me. You can't do that." she protested a little lost for words. "Please don't do this. Please leave her alone." Olivia pleaded but he was already pulling Zoey to the door.

"Olivia!" Zoey cried out, trying her hardest to fight against his touch. "Please don't let him take me!" she pleaded. "Please, do something." She cried when they reached the doorframe.

"Please leave her alone- let her go!" Olivia tried again, shifting on the bed.

He only snickered at her attempts. Just before he closed the door he peeked through the gap, "By the way-" he grinned, "my name is Jesse Coleman." And with that he was gone, he closed the door behind him and only Zoey squalls for help were heard.

 **TBC**

 **Hey there! I know- it's been a while, but I found it really hard to write this chapter. To be honest, I'm not quite happy with my work. But anyway, here it is and I hope at least you like it. I would love to read your reviews- so leave a comment for me.**


End file.
